A conventional rectification terminal generally has a deck to hold a tin plate and a chip mounted onto the tin plate. The tin is heated and melted to solder the chip on the terminal deck, then the terminal is encased and packaged by plastics or resin.
The rectification chip terminal structure set forth above has many problems remained to be resolved. Two of the conventional structures are discussed below as reference.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional rectification chip terminal structure. It includes a conductive element 10, a rectification chip 11 and a terminal portion 12. The conductive element 10 is thin and elongated. It has a low fatigue limit to withstand external forces. In the event that the external forces exceed the fatigue limit, the conductive element 10 tends to deform and break away from the chip, or even rupture. Moreover, the power distributor that uses the rectification chip terminal generates heat during operation and causes the conductive element 10 to expand at high temperature. This could cause soldering defect of the conductive element 10 and the rectification chip 11 and damage of the rectification chip 11. All this affects electric current running through the conductive element 10 and results in abnormal operation of the power distributor. It could even damage an engine. In addition, the terminal portion 12 thus designed is not easy to install and tends to damage the chip during installation and results in seeping of moisture. Furthermore, the packaging material is different from the terminal material, separation of these materials is prone to occur. All this shows that there are still rooms for improvement.
FIG. 2 illustrates the structure of another conventional rectification chip terminal. It includes a conductive element 20, a rectification chip 21, a terminal portion 22 and a bulged ring 24. The conductive element 20 is formed with a bending head which may sway back and forth to withstand external forces. The conductive element 20 thus formed has a greater fatigue limit. But it can bend only forwards and backwards. In the event that the external forces come from all directions, the forces from the left and right sides still will cause deformation of the conductive element 20 and affect electric current flowing through the conductive element 20. As a result, the power distributor distributes electricity unevenly and the engine might damage. While the bulged ring 24 can prevent moisture from seeping into the terminal through the inner wall, it cannot prevent the packaging material from separating and breaking away. Although the upper peripheral side has a smooth edge to facilitate insertion, there is also a latch means in the middle portion that has a larger outward angle than the upper edge. This makes insertion of the middle portion difficult. All other problems previously discussed still exist. The high temperature effect and expansion of the conductive element 20 during operation resulting from the power distributor, and the ensuing soldering defect and breaking down of the rectification chip 21 also exist. Although it has some alterations on the conductive element 20 and the structure, those problems remain to be resolved.
Based on previously discussion, it is clear that the conventional conductive element cannot totally prevent bending and deformation. The terminal portion is difficult to install and tends to cause many ill effects.